Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 + (1 - 6 \times 2) \times 7 $
Answer: $ = 7 + (1 - 12) \times 7 $ $ = 7 + (-11) \times 7 $ $ = 7 - 77 $ $ = -70 $